It is known to provide an air spring assembly for a vehicle between a chassis frame or body rail (on a unibody vehicle) and axle or lower control arm thereof. Typically, the air spring assembly includes an inflatable air spring diaphragm with a lower end fastened to the axle and an upper end fastened to the frame of the vehicle. Generally, fasteners such as bolts, clips, split pins, rivets, or nuts are used to fasten the air spring assembly to the axle and the frame. However, for some applications, there is not enough hand and tool clearance to tighten the fasteners.
As a result, it is desirable to provide an air spring assembly for a vehicle that is easy to install. It is also desirable to provide an air spring assembly for a vehicle that eliminates the need for separate fasteners. It is further desirable to provide an air spring assembly for a vehicle that has a low cost and simple mounting feature. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an air spring assembly for a vehicle that meets at least one of these desires.